


Praise

by Silas_Writes



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Worship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silas_Writes/pseuds/Silas_Writes
Summary: ANONYMOUS WHISPERED: Body worship shance





	Praise

Soft lips dragged over scars new and old, tracing each one with the utmost reverence. Lance was determined to kiss every last one. Shiro sucked in a breath at a particularly sensitive spot. He breathed out a shuddering sigh,  _“Lance…”_

Lance slid his hands up his chest, murmuring, “I’ve got you.”

Tears gathered in Shiro’s warm, grey eyes as Lance continued pressing gentle kisses to each flaw that marred his body. God, did he love this boy. He ran his fingers through Lance’s hair only to grip and guide him up to get those lips on his. Lance smiled into the kiss, deepening it immediately as he settled his body between Shiro’s thighs. He pulled away, and Shiro tried to follow. However, Lance stopped him with a finger to his lips.

Lance pressed a light kiss to his nose as Shiro pouted, a laugh breezing past his lips. A warm smile followed. To Shiro, that smile felt like sunshine. Internally, he melted at the sight. Lance whispered softly, “Tonight is about you… I’m going to show you how beautiful you are.”

He dipped his head, mouthing at his neck in between words, “You’re gorgeous… and strong… and sexy…”

Shiro tipped his head back with a sigh, letting Lance do as he pleased, and soaked in the praises whispered into his skin. Just for tonight. Maybe, Shiro could let himself believe that he is everything Lance was saying he is.


End file.
